dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Codex entry: Dirthamen: Keeper of Secrets
} |excerptonly = } |name = Dirthamen: Keeper of Secrets |image = Dirthamen- Keeper of Secrets.png |px = 270x360px |number DAO = 53 |category DAO = Magic and Religion |location DAO = Brecilian Outskirts (examine the scrolls on the bench behind craftsmaster Varathorn) |number DAI = 11 (+2JoH, +1TD) |category DAI = History |location DAI = Exalted Plains - the statue at the back of the chamber after the puzzle room in The Dead Hand |see also = Elven Pantheon, Elf |related =* Codex entry: Bear * Codex entry: Falon'Din: Friend of the Dead, the Guide |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Inquisition |excerpt = Dirthamen wandered aimlessly till he came across two ravens. "You are lost, and soon you will fade," the raven named Fear said to Dirthamen. "Your brother has abandoned you. He no longer loves you," said the other, named Deceit. "I am not lost, and Falon'Din has not abandoned me," replied Dirthamen. He subdued the ravens and bade them carry him to Falon'Din. |text = The twins Falon'Din and Dirthamen are the eldest children of Elgar'nan the All-Father and Mythal the Protector. The brothers were inseparable from the moment of their conception, known for their great love for each other. That is why we often speak of Falon'Din in one breath and Dirthamen the next, for they cannot bear to be apart, not even in our tales. When the world was young, the gods often walked the earth, and Falon'Din and Dirthamen were no exception. Both were delighted by the many wonders of our earth. They played with the animals, whispered to the trees, and bathed in the lakes and streams. Their days were filled with bliss, and they did not know sorrow. And then one day, while passing through the forest, Falon'Din and Dirthamen came across an old and sickly deer resting beneath a tree. "Why do you sit so still, little sister?" asked Falon'Din. "Play with us," said Dirthamen. "Alas," spoke the deer, "I cannot. I am old, and although I wish to go to my rest, my legs can no longer carry me." Taking pity on the deer, Falon'Din gathered her up into his arms and carried her to her rest beyond the Veil. Dirthamen tried to follow them, but the shifting grey paths beyond the Veil would not let him. Separated for the first time from Falon'Din, Dirthamen wandered aimlessly 'til he came across two ravens. "You are lost, and soon you will fade," the raven named Fear said to Dirthamen. "Your brother has abandoned you. He no longer loves you," said the other, named Deceit. "I am not lost, and Falon'Din has not abandoned me," replied Dirthamen. He subdued the ravens and bade them carry him to Falon'Din. This they did, for they had been defeated and were now bound to Dirthamen's service. When Dirthamen found Falon'Din, he found also the deer, who once again was light on her feet, for her spirit was released from her weakened body. Both Falon'Din and Dirthamen rejoiced to see this. Falon'Din vowed that he would remain to carry all the dead to their place Beyond, just as he did the deer. And Dirthamen stayed with him, for the twins cannot bear to be apart. —From The Story of Falon'Din and Dirthamen, as told by Gisharel, Keeper of the Ralaferin clan of the Dalish elves }} es:Entrada del códice: Dirthamen: guardián de los secretos Category:Dalish lore Category:Elven pantheon Category:Keeper Gisharel (source) Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition codex entries ru:Кодекс: Диртамен: Хранитель Тайн